KND: Merry Christmas
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Christmas Eve with the Kids Next Door. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and Merry Christmas, KND fans!


_Me: Ok, I got a lot of things to say right now: To all of those people who live in Canada and watch Cartoon Network, PLEASE go to my profile and read the very last note under '_Notes_' Thanks, and I'd really appreciate it if you did it for me. Thanks again. Ok another note…um…oh yeah: Enjoy my story!_

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

_Wally's POV:_

I opened my eyes in the large bedroom. The only light shining was the tinted morning daylight from between the curtains blocking the window. I sat up in bed, eyes closed again. I didn't have the strength to open them right now. I threw the covers off of me, and slowly…opened my eyes. Tossing my feet over the side of the bed, I stretched my arms out in the air and let out a big yawn. When I was awake enough to stand up, I suddenly realized something…

'It's Christmas Eve!' I cheered to myself in my mind. I, being so nice, didn't want to wake up my parents and my baby bro, so I let out a quiet "yes." Walking towards my bedroom, curtain-covered window, I started to hum 'Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow' to myself. At the same time, I thought…

'_It hasn't snowed for like…ever,_' I thought, a little angry at Mother Nature. Suddenly, I realized what song I was humming and stopped walking and humming. I said quietly to the song, "Yea roight, loike et's gunna snow after loike 100 years." (Not really a hundred years, just that he's saying it sarcastically D)

I continued walking very slowly and tiredly to the window, this time humming 'Jingle Bells' to myself, quietly. Reaching my window, I pulled open the curtains, and stared out at the tree house in the distance, where I spent most of his child life at. I left the curtains open and turned to walk back to my bed.

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks and turned quickly back to the window. I ran-jumped that one step and threw my hands against the window, pressing my nose at it. I stared out the window with wide eyes.

"IT'S SNOWING!!!" I screamed.

****

_Hoagie's POV:_

I was so tired that morning that I didn't even bother getting up out of bed. My eyes weren't even open when I heard the phone ring on my night table like crazy. It was the KND PIPER, so I couldn't depend on my family members to pick it up for me. The KND tune played for the third time as I turned on my stomach to pick it up the PIPER. Grabbing it, I pressed a little button and held it up to my ear, "Hello," I moaned tiredly "Numbuh Two here."

"Numbuh Two!" I recognized the voice. It was Wally, aka: Numbuh Four, akaka: alarm clock, "Look out tha window!"

Oh my God! This is why he called? For me to look out the window? "And just why are you calling _me_ right _now_, at 8:00 in the morning on Christmas Ev-" I stopped and remembered……It's Christmas Eve!

"C'mon, jast look!" Numbuh Four pleaded to me. Ugh, why not?

Slowly, I sat up in bed, still holding the PIPER at my ear. I threw the covers off of me and tossed my feet over the side of my bed. Standing up, I walked over to my window and flung the beige curtains open. Pressing my hands against the window, I stared out with shock and gasped.

"Oh…My…God!" I stuttered. It was like some sort of miracle, the first snow fall ever since April 27, two years ago. Last years Christmas wasn't exactly a white Christmas. In fact, it hadn't snowed at all.

"Told yeuh…" I heard the Australian accent from the other end of the PIPER.

**_KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND_**

_Normal POV: _

"SSHH…here they come." Numbuh Four hissed from a snow-covered bush. Walking in the deep snow was Nigel and Abby, also known as Numbuh One and Five of the KND, towards the tree house.

Before, Numbuhs Two, Three and Four came early to the tree house and Numbuh Four decided to sneak them a snowball attack. Right now, Numbuh Two was hiding under the snow. Numbuh Three was hiding behind Chubbo's gravestone. Finally, Numbuh Four was hiding in a bush not too far from there. With them, they all had a pile of snowballs to start the battle.

_Conversation with Nigel and Abby:_

"So…what did you get for Numbuhs Two, Three and Four?" Numbuh One asked with curiosity. She looked up from the ground and at him to see him looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not saying, but Numbuh Five really hopes they like it." She replied. She looked back down at the snowy ground they were both walking in. "Bout you? What are you gettin' for them?"

Numbuh One thought about telling her at least one, just not to be rude, "I'm getting Numbuh Three a you-know-what (A/N: can you guess what it is? D), and that's all I'm saying."

Numbuh Five laughed, "Well thanks. I really needed to know that." Numbuh One giggled along.

"True," Numbuh One agreed, "I think she said she wanted another purple one this year, right?"

"Yeah, but Numbuh Five got her a pink one instead," Numbuh Five replied, "Thought that one of ya would get her a purple one, and plus she loves pink."

Numbuh One smiled a nervous smile, "I could have thought of that."

Numbuh Five gently pushed him by her hand on his forehead, "Numbuh Five thinks that the cold air is messing up your brain, cause Numbuh Five thinks that she can beat ya to anything, anytime."

"Yeah right, in your dreams." Numbuh One replied.

Suddenly, a snowball figure came at 105 miles/hour towards the dark-skinned girl. She got hit in the chest and fell to the cold, snow-covered ground.

Numbuh One stared at her and started to laugh hysterically. After only a couple of seconds, another snowball came towards the British boy at the same speed. He was able to say "Uh oh…" before getting hit on the head and joined Numbuh Five on the snow.

Numbuh Four jumped out of the bush, holding a snowball in his left hand. "HAH! Got ya twice! T-O-W-I-S-E!"

"Nice Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Two yelled from under the snow as he sat up, letting the snow fall from his body. Numbuh Three jumped out too, cheering and giggling, while Numbuh Two stood up still laughing.

Numbuhs One and Five sat up in the snow with angry glares on their faces. Numbuh Five turned to Numbuh One, only to face a bunch of snow on top of his bald head.

"Well well well, Numbuh One," she said folding her arms, "Looks like finally got around to it, huh?" Giggles were heard from her operatives around her.

Numbuh One's head spun around fast, letting the snow drop off his head, and shot a glare at her. Numbuh Two stared at him with sarcastic shocked eyes.

_Gasp _"Numbuh One, your bald!" the chubby boy shrieked sarcastically as his other three friends laughed harder.

Numbuh One turned to Numbuh Two with steam running out of his ears (A/N: don't worry folks, it's just an expression) and he stood up slowly and quietly. Numbuh Five and Four were the only ones to notice and they stared with each other with smirks, and then turned back to sight.

Numbuh One held a pile of snow in his hands and rolled it into a snowball. Numbuh Two, who was still laughing at his own joke, didn't even notice. But Numbuh Three had stopped laughing and was trying desperately to hold her laugh in.

The snowball was ready and flung by the evil-at-the-moment leader, as Numbuh Two perked up. Noticing that everyone else had stopped laughing, he looked up to see a snowball coming towards him at full speed. (choo-choo D) Before he could do anything about, he got hit in the forehead. He fell back into the deep snow and fell right through it to the bottom, practically hitting the grass underneath it.

Laughs shot out of throats at that time as Numbuh One walked over to the boy covered in snow, only his shoe-covered toes and stomach sticking out. Numbuh One had seen Numbuh Three try this before, so he knew it wouldn't hurt…THAT much. He smirked and stood at his side, listening to the laughter. And then…

He started jumping on his stomach!

Numbuhs Four and Five gasped, but Numbuh Three seemed to know what he was doing. "AH! HEHEHEHE! Can I try?!"

Numbuh One didn't hear the Japanese girl. He was to busy having fun, enjoying Numbuh Two's cries. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he continued with every jump Numbuh One took. He knew it didn't hurt him that much, cause of his fat, (No offense). Numbuh One didn't have this much fun for the longest time in his life.

"Alright Numbuh-OUF!…One, I-OUF!… think that's-OUF!...enough…" Numbuh One **_sort-of_** agreed with the chubby boy that it was enough. So, unfortunately for him, he climbed off and reached out a hand to help Numbuh Two up.

"Sor-" but was stopped at the sight. There was nothing but snow, and a figure of him in it and footsteps leading around the leader. His eyes followed them until the footsteps stopped at two boot-covered feet. He looked up, only to face a snowball in Numbuh Two's hand. The evil pilot squashed the snowball against his face, making everyone laugh.

"Olroight Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Four cheered behind his laughs. Even Numbuh One was laughing a little. But instead, he used this as a distraction while he picked up another snowball to throw at a certain Aussie.

**_KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND_**

"Oh man, that was fun!" Numbuh Five said exhaustedly as she, Numbuh's Three, and Four sat on the couch in the living room (the one with the big TV in it) while Numbuh's One and Two were in the kitchen. They made hot chocolate for themselves and their three friends. Numbuh Four's hair was frozen because of the snowball thrown at his head, and had started to melt onto the couch. Earlier, after the snowball was thrown at Numbuh Four's head, a major snowball fight happened, boys against girls.

_**Flashback (1 hour ago) **_

"_THIS MEANS WAR!" Numbuh Two yelled from behind the boys' snow fort after getting hit by another snowball by one of the girls._

"_JUST TRY US!" Numbuh Three yelled back from the girls snow fort, just as Numbuh Five flung another snowball at the boys. Numbuh One and Two ducked under the snow fort, but Numbuh Four was too busy making another snowball that he didn't see it coming. So, you can guess what happens next…_

"_OH YEUH'RE SOO DEAD, NUMBUH FIVE!" and with that, the snow-face Aussie, as he flung the snowball he had just made at the dark-skinned girl. Instead, the snowball missed Numbuh Five and hit Numbuh Three's bare neck. Quickly, the snowball started to melt on her skin and slid down her chest beneath her coat._

"_Ah…cold…cold…cold…" she repeated as she waved her hands back and forth. The boys couldn't help but laugh. As the snow settled down, Numbuh Three gave the boys her 'evil look' and got a snowball ready._

"_PAYBACK TIME!" she yelled, flinging the snowball at whatever boy. She didn't care, they all laughed anyways._

_Before any of them ducked the snowball, Numbuh One got hit with it and fell back into the snow. The girls stared at the sight for a second before they both burst out laughing at the same time. Even the other boys were laughing a little._

_Numbuh One sat up and wiped the snow off of his chest and glared up at the two laughing boys. They instantly stopped and looked around, whistling._

"_Don't just stand there talking to birds, GET THOSE GIRLS!" Numbuh's Two and Four jumped at the evilness bubbling in their leader. He had an evil spark in his eyes behind his sunglasses and an evil grin spread across his face. It wasn't normal to see Numbuh One in this expression._

_The snow ball fight continued for a long time, but it seemed like only a few minutes to them before Numbuh Five suggested they go in for some hot chocolate. She saw that Numbuh Four's hair was starting to freeze, and pointed it out to him. The other three laughed, and Numbuh Four even snickered at himself after feeling the icicles in his hair._

_**End Flashback**_

"You're not going to do anything about your hair?" Numbuh Three asked, watching as Numbuh Four let the melted icicle droplets fall onto the couch.

"Naahh…" Numbuh Four replied. "Et'll melt out'a meh 'air, plus Ahm gunna take another shower. And besides, tha couch looks loike it can use some water!"

Numbuh Five looked up at Numbuh Four from her magazine and raised an eyebrow at him, "It's not alive, ya know."

"Well duh… cause yeuh guys never watered et or fed it, then it died and yeuh guys used et fo' something yeuh sit on!" he patted the couch, "yeuh bastards!"

Numbuh Three and Five looked at each other in confusion (S) and back at the poor, brain-damaged Aussie.

"Hot Chocolate's ready!" they all heard Numbuh One's voice from the kitchen as Numbuh Two walked in with his own cup of hot chocolate. A few seconds later, Numbuh One walked in with a tray holding 4 more hot chocolates.

"YAY! Did you put marshmallows in mine?!" Numbuh Three cheered, as Numbuh One handed Numbuh Five hers.

"Yes, Numbuh Three. There are marshmallows in all of them." The bald British leader replied as he handed Numbuh Three her hot chocolate.

"YAY!" she said as she accepted the hot chocolate and started to pick out the marshmallows.

When everyone was happy with what they had, Numbuh One sat down with his own hot chocolate and took a sip from the cup. Then he started to make funny noises and waved his hands over his mouth.

"Whoa that's hot!" he cried and stuck out his tongue, trying to look down at it for a check-up.

"Numbuh Five can imagine…" Numbuh Five said, rolling her eyes. "It's _HOT_ chocolate for God's sake."

"Ah, yeuh guys are a bunch'ev cruddy wimps." Numbuh Four retorted grabbing his own cup from the counter in front of him, "Dare meh ta drink thes in three gulps?"

"I'd like to see you try." Numbuh Two said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Olroight!" Numbuh Four grabbed his cup and took a big gulp. Placing it back on the counter, he turned his head to face a very shocked Numbuh Two, letting the icicles fling, one dropping out and landing in his lap.

"H-h-h-how-how-how's…th-th-th-tha-that?" Numbuh Four asked, shuttering. He could feel the steam rising from his mouth, as if there was a fire on his tongue. Trying to hold it in, he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt his face getting redder and the steam practically going through his ears. Suddenly, he burst…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" he screamed. He quickly grabbed the icicle from his lap and popped it into his mouth, like Numbuh Two eating his fries (D). The icicle melted right away in his mouth, so he plucked one out of his hair and threw it in his mouth. No luck, because it melted quickly again. Screaming, he kept repeating the icicle-ripping mouth dropping task over and over again.

The other four stared at him with cocked eyebrows as he kept pulling icicles out of his hair and dropping it into his mouth. Suddenly, after he had pulled out all of the icicles out of his hair, he ran to the kitchen. "WATER, WATER, WATER!!!" From the living room, Numbuhs One, Two, Three, and Five could hear the 'Tough Guy' gulping down a jug of water then refilling it again to gulp it down again. After his second jug, he came out of the kitchen and back to the living room, only to come across a room of four shocked kids.

"Woit, yeuh nevah saw a kid drink a cup of hot chocolate befoh?" he asked, and the others thought they saw steam floating out of his mouth as he spoke

**_KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND_**

**9:00 pm **(A/N_: I am now using their real names_)

_Kuki's POV:_

"Goodnight, everyone, and Merry Christmas!" I heard our 2x4 technology builder yell from the hallway, making his way to his bedroom to get a good night sleep.

"G'noight, Numbuh Two!" my crush, Wally, screamed back. I watched as Hoagie disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Who wants to put out the milk and cookies for Santa?" Nigel asked, lying down on the couch, with Wally sitting by his feet.

"'ow 'bout yeuh get yo lazy fat butt off tha poor dead couch and do et yeurself?" Wally asked, and I couldn't help but giggle. I could see that Abby, who was sitting next to me on the couch across from the boys reading a magazine, really wanted to let out one joke.

"Who knows, Numbuh Four, maybe the couch had babies and maybe ya can adopt one." (A/N: I know that wasn't funny, but I'm like really tired and it's Christmas Eve.) Once again, I couldn't help but giggle, and neither could Nigel.

Wally, however, didn't get it, "Woits so funny? Et's not a bad idea, Ah mean if they did have babies." The room was silent before I broke it with a held-in giggle. (A/N: You know, the ones where you really want to laugh, but you can't so you just let out some sort of 'snort')

"Aw, c'mon, yeuh guys are lame!" he leaned back on the couch, placing his arm on the arm rest and his other arm over the top.

"Hey guys," just then, I saw (and heard) Hoagie walk into the room again, wearing his clouded PJs "Almost forgot to put out the milk and cookies."

The others and I stared at the kitchen door where Hoagie had just disappeared through. There was a long silence…

"Well, this is awkward…" I heard Nigel say, breaking the silence.

_Wally's POV_

I really wanted to laugh at what had just happened, but nobody else did, so I kept my Australian accent quiet as I heard what Nigel had to say next.

"Did any of you want a snack?" he got up and stared at us three, waiting for a reply.

"Ah think cookies and a glass of milk fo' meh." I answered.

"Sure thing, Santa Junior." Nigel laughed as he walked out the door to the kitchen (A/N: that was lamer than any of Hoagie's jokes). I know this might sound stupid, but I really didn't get it.

"Ah'll be roight back." I said and got up, "Ahm gunna go change."

Walking out into the hallway towards my bedroom, I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around. I made a dash for the living room and through it. Making it to the kitchen, I stopped myself by grabbing on the side of the door way to the kitchen. Then I said what I had to say…

"Ha-ha-ha, Ah jast got that, Numbuh One," he cried to my British leader getting some milk and cookies for me (that's so sweet of him…very good Christmas spirit) "That's very funny, but Ah'll get yeuh back on that!" With that I ran off back to my bedroom.

_Hoagie's POV_

"Hah! Beat you!" I cheered and mocked to Nigel, "It took him 30 seconds for him to get it, just like I said."

"Funny," Nigel interrupted my fun, "It doesn't usually take that long for Numbuh Four to get it."

"Christmas spirit got to his brain," I said, as my leader chuckled. Funny, people don't usually laugh at my jokes, and I still don't know why. "Anyways, I gotta go put these milk and cookies on the table, you coming?" I asked as I grabbed the Santa plate filled with ten chocolate-chip cookies (mmm, my favorite) and a glass of milk.

"I'll be right out, I have to get some milk and cookies for Santa Junior."

"Ah heard that!" Nigel and I heard Wally yell from the living room. We both laughed as Nigel went to the fridge to get the milk.

I left the kitchen to see my friends, Abby, Wally, and Kuki. There was a different seating now. Abby was sitting on the one of the long couches while Kuki and Wally were sitting on the other long one. Kuki, I could tell, was tired and was resting her head against Wally's shoulder, eyes closed. I could see Wally blushing like crazy, and I chuckled at it. Suddenly, Wally glared at me which made me instantly stop.

"Where should we put the milk and cookies?" I asked so Wally would stop glaring (and it actually worked.)

"Put it next to the candle stand, Numbuh Two." Abby replied, and so that's what I did. Right next to the giant Christmas tree at the corner of the room, there was a small round table with a candle on it. Moving it a little bit, I placed the plate of cookies on the left side of the candle and the glass of milk right beside it. Looking both ways, realizing that nobody was watching, I slowly grabbed a cookie and raised it to my mouth. Right when I was about to take a bite…

"Don't even think about it, Hungry Hippo!" I heard Abby yell. I slowly lowered the cookie in shame and disappointment.

"Damn, that's exactly what you did last year!" I wined at her. I know I was acting childish, but it always happened. Like every Christmas Eve, it was like a tradition.

"That's why next year Numbuh Four's gunna do it. RIGHT, Numbuh Four?" I turned to see Abby giving Wally a funny look. Wally's face fell as he stopped rubbing Kuki's back (isn't that sweet…)

"Aw c'mon, woi am Ah always supposed ta do stuff?!" Wally wined, and soon I decided to join in.

"And I thought it was a tradition for me to always put out the milk and cookies." Soon, we were both (me and Wally) making funny wining noises, only to annoy Abby. And it worked too. Abby put down the magazine she was reading and stood up.

"If ya two muskawiners and one muskasleeper will excuse Numbuh Five, she needs to go get dressed too." With that, she left to her bedroom.

Laughing, I sat down on the one person couch, arms on each arm rest, and just…relaxed…relaxed…-)

"Muskawiners? Muskasleeper? Woit is she talkin' 'bout?" Wally cried to me. I got the joke…

Just then, Nigel walked in from the kitchen with a big plate of…oh it looked like…20 cookies and five glasses of milk. They all were on a tray, and I can understand that. "Here you are everyone." He said, waiterish (is that a word?) and handed every one of us a glass of milk. "Where's Numbuh Five?" he asked as he sat down on the long couch across from Wally's and Kuki's couch ( D ooohhh sounds like someone already misses her…xoxoxo)

"Right here." All four of us turned to see Abby walking towards us from the hallway, wearing her blue robe and slippers (oh, can't forget her hat). She sat down on the couch with Nigel and picked up the magazine she had left on the couch earlier. I could see Nigel's cheeks turn a little bit red…

_Nigel's POV_

"Anyways, I think it's time for us to go to bed." Abby said as she stood up. She was right. After all, Santa would be coming soon. It was already 10:30 pm.

"She's right," Hoagie said as he too stood up with her, "I want to get presents."

"Cruddy greedy hippo." Wally whispered to me and Kuki as we both chuckled. What? It was funny! Unfortunately, Hoagie heard and shot a glare at us three, and we instantly stopped laughing. Wally even started whistling and looking at our Christmas tree.

"Ok? G'night y'all." Abby said as she grabbed he magazine and started her way back to her room.

"Goodnight, Numbuh Five!" We three boys said together. Kuki, who was still asleep, didn't say anything because…you know…

I watched as Abby disappeared into the dark hallway and sighed. Wait, I just said too much. Oh God, pretend you never heard what I just said. I mean read…but what I meant to…Oh My God! I can't take it, I can't hold it in any longer! I CONFESS!

That's right, I like Abby! I liked her ever since we first met, which was a long time ago, I can't even remember! It's more than just _like, _I _love_ her. I never loved Lizzie, I loved Abby! There I said it!

I stood up and made my way to Abby's room after her. It was confession time…

_Wally's POV_

"Where's he going?" Hoagie asked me, staring at our leader leave the room and into the hallway.

"Dunno, Ah think 'e's gunna go ta bed, too." I replied to him as e both focused our attention back to the cookies. There was one left…

"IT'S MINE!" we both yelled at the same time as we both reached for the cookie as fast as we could. Kuki must have been in a deep sleep because she didn't even budge. Man she's a heavy sleeper…

Where the hell am I going with this? Anyways, I got the cookie first, but a nanosecond later, Hoagie's hands were on top of mine. I pulled out of underneath his cruddy greedy hungry hippo hands and leaned back against the poor dead couch.

"AHA! Got yeuh!" I cheered in victory and took a bite from the cookie. I looked at Hoagie, who was glaring at me. Oh brother, he was always so stubborn.

"Ugh, woitevuh. Ahm gunna go ta bed." With that, I ate the whole cookie and was about to stand.

"Uh, I think you forgot something." At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, until a point and a funny look. Looking at my left side, I saw a sleeping Kuki leaning on my shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"Woit tha crud d'ya think Ahm gunna do? Ahm gunna put her ta bed!" and with that (once again) I stood up slowly so Kuki wouldn't fall over, picked her up, and made hers and my way to the Japanese's girl's bedroom.

On my way through the hallway, I felt the need to tell her something, TONIGHT. You probably couldn't tell through all the episodes me and her were in, (A/N: Yeah, riiiight…) HEY! Anyways, I think I should tell you before I tell Kuki. Um…ah…uh…ALRIGHT, I CONFESS! I LIKE KUKI! Not just _like_, I _love_ her! I loved her ever since I first met her, which was way too long ago. (A/N: sound familiar to you?)

Oh My God! Please don't tell anyone! Let's keep this between you and me.

_Abby's POV: _

I felt like crying. I don't know why I would go down as to cry, but I couldn't help it. It's been my long-time secret and I think it must have been pretty obvious to a lot of people. I hated keeping secrets like this. I hate it when one side of you wants to confess it and get it over with, but the other side of you wants to keep it bottled up inside of you and just carry on living a miserable life you've always been having, afraid of rejection. It's really hard, such a big choice to make. One way or another, somehow you might just get hurt. But this was a bigger possibility. He already had a girlfriend, a fat-ass girlfriend, and I hate her more than I hate Cree. I think you all know who I'm talking about now, don't you?

I sighed as I stared out my window, sitting on a stool. I stared at the stars twinkling in the dark sky and bright full moon that ruled over them. I could practically see the KND Moonbase HQ from here. I pictured it all filled up with decorations and all the members of the decommissioning squad and everyone else…all asleep and hanging stockings all over the place (because they have only five fireplaces in the place). Then again, they could be at their own homes, asleep in their own beds with their families. Their stockings were only on one fireplace, because there aren't as many people to hang stockings for. I closed my eyes and pictured this sight…You know, I don't know where I'm going with this…

(A/N: So you guys probably think that reading this is a waste of time, huh…well, sure I'll get back to the _looove_ part) HEY! It's you who's typing anyways (A/N: Whatever… 3 lover girl) Ugh…whatever. Anyways, I don't thin you'd like to hear about my love problems. It's not important anyways…he loves Lizzie…

Suddenly, I burst out crying. I couldn't help it; I didn't want to hold it in for any longer. I really wanted to confess, but…I just…couldn't. I folded my arms on top of the ledge and hid my face in the middle. My tears were dripping down from my eyes; one by one they hit the wooden ledge. I'll never be able to confess my love to him…:'(

_Nigel's POV_

I was now standing outside of Abby's door, thinking of what to say to her. This would be really hard for me, since I already had a girlfriend. Oh God, I couldn't believe I was going to put up with this. This was a big thing, and you should all know that by now. But another part of me didn't want to turn back on this chance. Nobody was there; it was just going to be me and her…me…and her…

I shook my head. Come on Nigel, you can do it, you have to try. And if she rejects…if she rejects…if she rejects, I'll lock myself in my bedroom and hide away forever.

I raised my fist to knock at her door, when suddenly I heard crying. Crying from Abby's room. My eyes widened from behind my sunglasses as I gently placed my hand on the door knob. Turning it slowly and quietly, I pushed the door open very slowly and peeked in. I saw Abby sitting on a stool and leaning on the ledge of the window. She had her arms crossed on top of it, and her head lowered into them. She _was_ crying…

"Numbuh Five?" I said, quietly. I was afraid she would get disturbed and annoyed that I was here, but I wanted to take the chance. I couldn't leave her alone.

I stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I don't think she even noticed, so (don't take me brave) I slowly walked to her, trying not to disturb her. She still didn't notice me, so I quickened my pace. Reaching her, I gulped before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. It seemed to get her to notice me. Her head perked up before turning towards me. I gave her a warm smile before it turned up-side-down when she lowered her head into her arms again. I fished in a stool with my foot and brought it next to Abby. Sitting down, I brought my lips to Abby's ear.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her as she slowly raised her head again. I moved away as she wiped her tears away. What was she going to say…?

"It's nothin' important t'ya, Numbuh One." She replied, and I was in shock. I knew she should have know that anything that bothered her was his problem. Oh wait, she didn't know… 3

"Numbuh Five, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything." I was even fond of my words, and I could see that so was Abby

_Wally's POV_

Reaching her bedroom, I pushed open the door and stepped in. I was instantly blinded by all the coloured stuffed animals in the bedroom. It was like some sort of toy store for cruddy girls. If it wasn't Rainbow Monkey's, it's Bunnies. If it's not Bunnies, it's bears. If it's not bears…Oh God where the crud am I going with this?

I stared down at the Japanese girl asleep in my very own arms. Smiling, I brushed the strand of hair that had dropped down in front of her face. I grinned and walked towards her funny stuffed animal bed. It felt weird, for some reason. Walking in her room, I mean. With all the stuffed animals surrounding me and even some Christmas decorations, (Now don't call me an idiot for this) I felt…well…happier.

Ok, now that I reached her bed (and told the most embarrassing thing) I laid Kuki down on it and covered her up with the covers. Slowly, I turned to leave, being careful not to wake her up. Just when I was at the door, I heard a quiet girl's voice from behind me.

"N-Numbuh Four?"

_Normal POV - Abby's Room:_

"Numbuh Five, there's…um…ah…something I wanted…to tell you…um…" Nigel was really hesitating. How could he put this? Now that he had Abby's full attention, she was staring right at him.

"What is it?" she asked him. She had her fingers crossed behind her.

"Um…it's kind of hard to say…but…" he gulped and pulled himself together (a little) "I…sort of…like you."

Those words hit Abby like a bullet. Like a knife thrown at her, right at the heart. It just did, and she felt like hugging him until he choked, but she was more mature than that. Still, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She automatically looked down at the ground.

Nigel sighed, sadly, "It's ok, I was expecting rejection anyways…" He turned to walk away before a hand grabbed him by the arm. Nigel spun around to see Abby smiling at him. He had the need to smile back.

Abby let go and frowned again, "But Numbuh Five thought you were with Lizzie, did something go wrong?"

"Not yet, but I'm planning to break up with her." He replied with a grin.

Abby only gave him a half smile to that, "Won't that break her heart? I mean, c'mon. It's Christmas."

Nigel's grin stayed where it was, "Well then, we'll just have to wait until _after_ New Years Day. For now, let's keep what's going to happen next a secret."

"Oh? And what's gunna happen next?" Abby asked, receiving a step closer to her from Nigel. Then another step, then another, until he couldn't get any closer. Just then, Nigel wrapped his arms around her waist and made a deep lip-lock with her (A/N: I know, I know, their only 10. But I read all these other stories with either Wally and Kuki or Nigel and Abby or _maybe_ Hoagie and Fanny…the list goes on and on…)

Abby took this as a surprise at first, but eventually relaxed at this moment. It was practically the moment of her life. She had always thought that she would _one_ _day_ be the one to confess her feelings to Nigel. It was funny to know that it was actually him who confessed. Either way, it was still her kind of love…

…And they both enjoyed it in the same way.

_Normal POV - Kuki's room:_

"Uh…ah…Numbuh Three. Uh…Ah didn't mean ta wake yup…" Wally said, hesitantly as Kuki sat up in her bed. He was now beside her bed and was staring down at her

"It's ok Numbuh Four! I was already awake anyways." She replied, making Wally get suspicious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Uh…yeuh were awake…tha whole time?" he started to have a slight quiver in his voice.

"Yup! I want you to carry me to my bedroom. I was too lazy to walk." Suddenly, she frowned.

"Woit's wrong? Ahm ok with et." Wally said as soon as he saw the look. He really wasn't ok with it, cause of what he said and how he acted which left…a few…hints…to his crushing on her. Suddenly, that reminded him…he would tell Kuki about…his _crush_.

"Um…ah…eh…N-Numbuh Three?" Wally started, "Um, there's somethin'…Ahv been meanin' ta tell yeuh…" Kuki started up at the stuttering boy.

"What is it Numbuh Four?" Kuki asked, sitting up straighter in curiosity (A/N: that did _not_ make sense).

"Um…eh…"

'_This is it, Wally. Just do it, man, do it!_'

"Um…"

'_DO IT!_'

"Ah sorta…like yeuh…a lot."

'_Good man…_'

Wally closed his eyes in fear of rejection and tightened his fists. Kuki stared at the boy with a big grin. "Of course, silly! I like you t-"

"In a bigger way!" he practically yelled, and Kuki's smile was quickly swept away from her face. She stared at Wally with wide eyes, then quickly softened into a warm smile.

"I'm glad, Wally." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Wally's eyes were widened in shock for two reasons. One: she had called him by his real name, and Two: Kuki didn't reject.

Wally's face calmed down and turned into a warm smile (which is very rare to see now-a-days). "Kuki," Wally said quietly, "Ah didn't know yeuh felt tha same way."

"I do, Wally, I do…" Kuki said sadly, "I didn't have the strength to tell you, because I thought you hated me…and all other girls…" she stared down at her lap and played with her fingers. Wally's smile grew wider as he placed a finger under the Japanese girl's chin. He tilted her head up to face him and showed her the smile on his face. Kuki smiled a sad smile back and almost started crying.

"Ef yeuh think that Ah would eva hate yeuh, then yeuh must beh crazy." Wally said warmly, as he wiped away the tear that had started to trickle down the Japanese girl's face.

"Does that mean I've been crazy all my life?" she asked and Wally chuckled.

"Pretty much…" was his reply, and Kuki gave him a not-hard-not-soft nudge in the arm. Wally chuckled again, and when he finally stopped, he started to lean closer to Kuki's beautiful (in his thoughts) face. Kuki did the same until…

…their lips touched.

And for them both, it was the happiest moment of their lives.

**Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**The End**

* * *

_Me: So, how was it? I hope you liked it! OkPLEASE dont forget whatI said up in mylast note (about the Canadians watching Cartoon Network and the profile last note and all...) Anyways!Merry Christmas to all of you, and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
